The Black Symphony (Your Lie In April Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso Fanfic)
by romanadiana.castillo
Summary: Kousei had passed away and as a wandering spirit, Kaori was the only one who can see him. Will he be able to remember who killed him, why he was murdered and what had happened to him?
1. Black Symphony: Prologue

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. Only my OCs are mine. Don't plagiarize! Thank you! If you liked my fanfiction, I hope you leave a review. Thank you everyone for supporting me always!!!

Kousei POV:

Lost.

Confounded.

Afraid.

Scared.

Where are we?

I don't want to be here!

I've tried my best to run and escape the house but I always get caught. I don't even know why but I always instinctively return to where I began.

I can't get out of the forest.

Kaori and I don't know how we could leave.

Why can't we leave?

A/n: Hope you like it! It's a ghost story.


	2. Chapter One: The Mystery

**Disclaimer: **Your Lie In April isn't mine. I hope you enjoy my story! Thank you!

...

Arima Kousei POV:

One.

Two.

Three.

I tried to move my wrists and ankles but I could not feel them. They're not in any constraints but I feel like they've been held by cold hands.

_I feel cold._

It was as if I'm in a freezing, icy place and in a lifeless environment.

Where am I?

"Anyone?" I croaked as I struggle to open my eyes. "Is there anyone out here?"

Suddenly, someone whispered on my ear that shook my core. "You're in my mansion, Arima Kousei."

I was so horrified and so frightened when I opened my eyes. I saw a pale, transparent person gliding above the floor.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" I screamed. "Kousei, wake yourself up!"

The female ghost passed through my body which made me kneel and shut up. I realized by then that I'm not dreaming at all as my body started getting so numb and cold.

"How long will you even keep on saying that? You've been here for so long!" she told me.

I was so happy and I cried in so much joy when at least, I saw Kaori enter the room where I rested that day.

I don't remember how long we have stayed around the haunted house.

I can't still adapt to what we have come through ever since we got lost together. I always tried to find a way to escape but I hate it whenever I feel as if there's a wall stopping me from finding the way out. It was such a huge mystery to me, too, when a policeman who seemed to be looking for us didn't see me when I screamed at him before.

A sudden magnetic wall stopped me from getting closer to him and a strong wind carried me off away from him, too.

"Why can't we leave this dreaded house?" Kaori cried out to me. "Most of all, what happened to us?"

I hugged her tight. "You know that both of us just suddenly woke up here while we're in the forest ever since we got lost. We never found a way out and when we try, some kind of force was stopping us to leave."

"We have to know how to get out," she replied to me. "I can't stay here for longer."

I nodded. "Do you know how?"

"I don't actually know," she answered me. "Do you remember anything while we're in the forest?"

"I don't really remember anything," I answered her. "I passed out in front of this mansion. That's all I know."

"I did pass out, too," she told me. "I remember carrying you in front of the mansion the next day but I can't open the huge door that time."

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked her. "We tried everything but we can't even return to society again."

"Let's just get out of the forest today again. I'm sure one way or another, we'll find the exit!" Kaori told me. "For now, we have to find out how."

"I think there's one way how we can get out of here," I told her. "We always tried not to communicate with any ghosts who had been here longer than us. We need to know how they all ended up here. Maybe we're trapped here just like how they're trapped, too."

"Wait," Kaori spoke in fear. I can see how shocked she was by my suggestion. "Are you saying it's possible we're dead?"

"I know it hurts to think that we're dead, Kaori. It pains me to think that we both passed away in the forest," I cried out. "We have to get out of here. That's the only sure thing we can do. We'll find out if we're dead or not. Some of the dead souls here think like us, too. They think they're alive but dead, already."

"If we are dead, how did we die?" Kaori asked me. "How did we die? Kousei?"

...

A/n: Thank you for reading this fanfiction!!! If you liked it, I hope you give me some reviews.


End file.
